


First Meetings

by AllegroCrescendo



Series: Fast Times at Angeles High [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AP Classes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Music, Becuase Reasons, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, First Dates, I'll add tags as I go along, I'm shit at tagging lol bye, M/M, Maybe Los Angeles, Might become smut I dunno, Mutual Pining, Stress, Takes place in the US, Viktor is a musician band geek sue me, Yuuri is a skateboarder, musician au, skateboarder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegroCrescendo/pseuds/AllegroCrescendo
Summary: Viktor is a musician with a problem.Yuuri is an AP student with a skateboard.What happens one day when they meet?





	First Meetings

Viktor first saw him outside the bandroom. 

The poor Russian teen was working himself into a frenzy because it was two weeks into the school year his senior arrangement was due in three days and he still had to write the third movement to his piece and it just didn’t sound right no matter how many crescendos he stuck into the sheet music because the eighth notes just did not want to cooperate with each other and the chords simply didn’t mix the way he wanted them to. Of course, he had all summer to work on it, but he had other things to do. Like write original pieces as a part time job or indulge himself in some chocolate.

Granted, Mr. Feltsman only said they had to write a one movement piece, but Viktor had set his sights on three movements because he knew he could and the idea was in his mind. Master of twelve instruments, the senior student was slowly losing his patience with the project. The ideas waltzed across his mind day and night and no matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t seem to arrange his third movement and the idea remained mocking Viktor mercilessly. He hated his over ambition at times. Make him play a piano etude by Chopin? Easy. Transpose a piece by Shostakovich from trumpet to french horn? Child’s play. Write a three piece movement? He could do it in his sleep.

Except that he couldn’t.

Because he tried to model it around a hero’s journey. Hope and legacy, chivalry and glory. He meshed it all together flawlessly into two pieces. He saw the storyline perfectly in his head; the young hero discovering the quest to defeat the monarch and taking his call to adventure for it. He meets friends and foes along the way and he is absolutely radiating confidence and power at this point. He gives hope to his people for a just and fair future. When all hope seems lost for their cause when a battle takes his allies, he meets a powerful mage who saves him in his glory and the mage gives him the power and strength through love to keep fighting on. 

Simple enough, right? Just write about love, just as every great composer before him had. Beethoven. Mozart. Vivaldi. Elgar. Liszt. Easy. He knew a lot about love.

Except that he didn’t.

And so after 40 minutes of frustrated and unfiltered screaming in the soundproof practice room, Mr. Feltsman plucked Viktor by the collar of his shirt and dropped him outside the bandroom.

“Don’t set another foot into this band room until you’ve learned to shut up and write a piece about love!” Mr. Feltsman raged at him, and Viktor caught sight of that one really ugly vein in his head popping out. Before he knew it, Mr. Feltsman slammed the door shut in his face, leaving Viktor outside in complete bewilderment because Mr. Feltsman usually snapped at his students but he never kicked him out. No that was reserved for the asshole freshmen (like his cousin, Yuri). 

Grumbling, Viktor stood and brushed himself off, upset that Mr. Feltsman had gotten his jeans dirty. They were brand new too! It was no fair that Mr. Feltsman could kick him out like that. It was after school and seniors had free reign of the practice rooms to throw together last minute compositions. Totally unfair. Even if he was being a total diva. He still needed somewhere to scream his head off. Totally unfair.

“Okay so maybe I’ve never had a steady relationship. And maybe I’ve always been a flirt” Viktor began as he rolled the sleeves to his cardigan up “But I’ll show him. I’ll write the damn best piece about love, that Beethoven will roll in his grave.” Viktor grumbled to himself. 

The sound of wheels on the blacktop drew his attention as he turned in time to see someone riding a skateboard around the corner, exiting the narrow corridor of the aquatics area. He was about to comment to them about how dangerous it was to be riding a skateboard in school, even if it was after school hours because what if he accidentally ran someone over? Of course, his plans never go as planned because he took one look at the skater and his words stuck in his throat. 

_Holy hell is he gorgeous._

The skater boy was looking ahead with a serious look on his face and blue rimmed glasses misshapen on his face. A beanie covered his mop of black hair and his hands are shoved deeply into the pocket his distressed jeans. He pushed himself off the ground twice before putting his foot back on the board and skating in Viktor’s direction. When he noticed Viktor staring, he twisted his board to a stop short in front of him, hopped off his board, and stared at Viktor. The Russian teen couldn’t miss the way his cheeks flushed.

“Can I help you?” He asked in a soft, accented voice and Viktor’s knees damn well nearly turned to jelly. He swooned and quickly looked down to avoid letting the skater boy see the blush on his face. Viktor had to say something totally suave to catch his attention. _Yes, you can help me find your number_ or _You can be the missing piece to my puzzle._

Instead, Viktor said something really smart.

“I like your shoelaces.”

The boy looked bewildered as he glanced down at his shoelaces. They were white and stood out against his dark Vans. “Uh, thanks? My sister got them for me. They’re all the rage, I guess.”

Viktor nodded and rubbed his neck, “I’m an only child, so I guess I’m on my own for fashion sense. Can’t complain. I don’t have anyone to steal my clothes.”

This elicited a small, breathy laugh from the boy, “Yeah, Mari is seven years older than me but she still wears my clothes.” He motioned down to the shirt he wore under the flannel. A cherry red mouth sticking out an equally red tongue was printed onto it and Viktor realized it was The Rolling Stones logo, “Took me forever to get my Stones shirt back.”

“My dad listens to them a lot. Met Jagger and everything. Benefits of working in the music industry, I guess.” Viktor replied with a shrug, not missing the way the boy’s brows rose in astonishment. Before he could reply, another darker boy came skating around the corner, a GoPro in his hand.

“Yuuri!” He whined as he neared, a hand on his pineapple patterned hat to keep it from flying away as he rode. He probably had a thing for patterns because all over his shirts were...hamsters? Okay then. 

“Why’d ya leave? Emil was only-” His words died in his throat when he noticed Viktor. He then smiled knowingly at Yuuri, something else Viktor couldn’t miss. Just like the growing blush on Yuuri’s face. “Sorry, am I interrupting?”

 _Yes._ Viktor thought bitterly.

“No, not at all. Just small talk.” Viktor said, never taking his eyes off of Yuuri.

“Small talk? With Yuuri? Pfft. Yeah right! He couldn’t talk to a brick wall without being shy!” The boy teased, making Yuuri glare at him and turn several shades darker. 

“Phichit...” He whined as he turned back to Viktor. “Sorry for him. He’s a nuisance to me ever since we were little kids.” 

“I’m his Asian brotha from anotha mother!” Phichit chirped as he locked arms with Yuuri. Yuuri let out a louder laugh at Phichit’s antics than he did at Viktor’s and, pushing his jealousy aside, Viktor swore he could have written a whole ode to Yuuri’s laugh.

Before Viktor could say anything else, an all too familiar face came roundabout the corner where Yuuri and Phichit appeared from. He groaned at the prospect of being teased mercilessly by his friend, whose eyes gleamed with interest at the fact that Viktor, very _gay_ Viktor, was with two boys, one of whom was drop dead gorgeous.

“Well well, it seems that Mozart-reborn has finally met Phichit and Yuuri.” Chris practically sang as he moved to stand next to his best friend, arms planted firmly on his hips as he tilted his head to look at Viktor. “I really hope he wasn’t bugging you. Viktor has a tendency to be flamboyant.”

“Oh my _god_ , Chris, no one says flamboyant anymore It’s all about extra.” Phichit laughed. Viktor blushed and momentarily flickered his eyes over to Yuuri and he nearly choked on his own saliva because Yuuri was staring at him so intently and his eyes were just so goddamn _gorgeous_ and Viktor was about 99.9% sure that Yuuri could kick him square between the eyes and he would say thank you.

“I didn’t know staring contests were still a thing.” Chris offhandedly mentioned and suddenly and simultaneously, the two teens tore their gazes away from each other.

“You two know each other?” Phichit questioned, pointing between Chris and Viktor with a sudden suspicious that almost made Viktor uncomfortable. _Almost._

“We’ve known each other since 7th grade and our bond is unbreakable. Except for that one time, Viktor told me he liked pineapple on his pizza. It almost shattered then.” Chris explained, much to Viktor’s pouting.

“I like pineapple on my pizza.” Yuuri said with a start and Chris faked his gagging. 

“Maybe you two are made for each other.” Phichit said with a giggle, making both of the boys blush wildly.

“I-I really have to get home.” Yuuri stuttered as he placed a foot on his board and looked at Phichit. “Tell the guys I’m sorry but I really had to dip.” His voice was shaking but his eyes glared merciless daggers towards the darker boy. Phichit, completely unaffected by these glares, made a happy and compliant noise before shoving his GoPro into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. 

Yuuri turned and gave Chris a quick and short goodbye, before landing his gaze on Viktor, setting him ablaze with a single look. He looked unsure and it made Viktor a tad bit anxious the way he looked him up and down. Yuuri shook his head and simply pushed off his board, riding away with a saddened look on his face. Phichit, noticing the solemn attitude of his best friend, followed at his heels with his own board, eventually passing Yuuri and not bothering to look back. 

Viktor thanked the god of spontaneity because he turned and cupped his hands over his mouth and called out to Yuuri’s rapidly depleting figure. The boy planted his foot off his board to stop and craned his neck to look at Viktor, who was wearing the warmest smile he could muster. “See you around?” 

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack. He could only nod and Viktor felt pride rush through him at Yuuri’s prominent blush, something that seemingly etched itself on his face around Viktor. Viktor waved cheerfully and his arm swung wildly in the air and his iconic heart-shaped smile graced his lips. In comparison, Yuuri’s smile was much smaller and shyer with just an equally shy wave. 

Once the boy was out of sight, Viktor whipped around, grabbed his best friend by the shoulders and began to assault him with questions: “Chris. How the hell do you know the angel that is Yuuri? What’s his last name? How old is he? What grade is he in?”

Chris pried the thin, pale hands off his shoulders and wiped his pullover as if getting rid of an imaginary dirt that wasn’t there. “Phichit is in graphic design with me. Sometimes, he drags Yuuri to class with him because Yuuri is a teacher’s assistant that period” Chris stopped and looked up contemplatively, “But I used to have a class with Yuuri when I took AP Government. His last name is Katsuki or something Japanese. I think he's 17 but he definitely skipped a grade since he’s graduating a year early with us. Can you stop looking like you’re going to kill me now?” Chris huffed. 

“How have I never seen him before?” Viktor mumbled, clearly captivated under Yuuri’s spell. Chris simply shrugged and feigned interest in his immaculate nails. Viktor knew damn well it was to piss him off because Chris got a manicure every two weeks and those things looked _spotless_. 

“A good majority of your classes are music classes. Composition. Wind Ensemble?” Chris observed. “Also, Yuuri takes a lot of AP classes. The kid is really smart and driven. Your only AP is Music Theory along with Literature.” Chris added. 

A mischievous glint gleamed in Viktor’s eyes. He immediately began scheming. “You said he takes AP Government?” Viktor asked, glancing towards Chris who nodded. “With Mr. Cialdini?” 

“With Mr. Cialdini.” Chris echoed and pulled a mirror out of his pocket to check his reflection and damn Viktor wished his best friend could stop being so vain and pay attention to him for a split second. “Any other questions?”

“Do you think Mr. Johnson is still in his office? We’re only two weeks into school and I need to go change my government class to AP.” Viktor said, turning to walk towards the administration building.

“Viktor, you don’t even _like_ government.

Viktor only smiled. "Yeah. But I like Yuuri." 

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been on my mind ever since I had an experience with a friend of mine, who is a skateboarder. We'll see where I take this series!
> 
> Some quick explanations:
> 
> It is possible to take mainly electives. I am taking 3 core classes (Math, English, Gov/Econ) and my other 5 classes are all electives. 
> 
> AP Classes (for all my non-US readers) are college level courses. At the end of the year, you take an exam for which you can earn college credit for!
> 
> It is possible to skip a grade! I had a friend skip the 6th grade straight to 7th! 
> 
> Any other questions feel free to ask!


End file.
